The Story Of Us
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Butler dan majikan di rumah. Teman atau saingan di sekolah. Hanya demi keuangan keluarga dan ketidakberuntungan dalam suit, Sasuke terpaksa menjadi butler di kediaman Hyuuga. Awalnya hanya terpaksa, lama-lama? Jadi cinta? Oh belum. Keadaan masih bisa berubah, bung. Chapter 6 udah update yeeiy Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Judulnya sama dengan lagunya si cantik Taylor Swift, tapi hanya judul! Bukan isi maupun inspirasi! Cerita ini murni pikiran saya.

Rada Gaara centric, tapi ini bukan GaaHina lohyaaaa... :D

Hope you all enjoy ma' fourth Fic!

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : SasuHina!

Warnings : Slight Violence, Gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Yakin, kau mau pindah sekolah ke sana?"

Yang ditanya menggangguk ragu.

"Apa kau bisa tahan dengan pergaulan di sana? Sekolah itu sangat elit."

Yang ditanya menunduk terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, Tou-san carikan tempat lain yang lebih aman.." rupanya yang sedari tadi bicara itu adalah Ayahnya.

Seorang gadis yang seperti diinterogasi itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi, Tou-san akan memindahkan Neji supaya satu sekolah denganmu..." ucap sang Ayah pasrah dengan sifat pemalu yang dimiliki putri bungsunya itu.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap punggung Ayahnya yang menjauh dengan senang.

"Arigatou, Tou-san..." bisiknya pelan.

Hinata Pov.

Halo semua, Hyuga Hinata di sini. Seorang gadis pemalu, nona muda dari klan Hyuuga. Umurku 16 tahun, sedangkan Neji-nii, kakakku berumur 17 tahun. Aku dan Ayahku sedari tadi membicarakan masalah sekolahku, Konoha International High School. Sedari dulu, masuk ke sana adalah impianku, bersanding dengan banyak orang asing, dan tentunya karena pendidikan di sana itu paling top di Jepang.

Namun, banyak rumor mengatakan kalau sekolah itu tingkat pergaulannya sangat tinggi, tidak cocok denganku yang sangat malu hanya untuk berkanalan. Tentu saja aku sangat takut jika aku di Bully lagi seperti di sekolah lamaku. Namun karena aku bersikeras ingin masuk ke sana, Tou-sanku yang bijak itu telah mengabulkan impianku. Dengan memindahkan Neji-nii yang cukup populer itu sudah cukup bagiku. Selain bisa menjagaku, Neji-nii bisa saja mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya, well... just wait and see the next day!

Hinata Pov Ends.

Seminggu kemudian, Hari senin tiba lagi. Ini adalah hari di mana Hinata akan menginjakan kakinya di sekolah baru, Konoha International High School. Neji susah siap dan hendak berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, namun Hinata saja belum bangun.

"Hinata..."

"Nghh..."

"Hinata-sama?"

"ng? Iya, ada apa?"

"Bangun, Hinata. Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?"

Flip! Hinata langsung mengedipkan matanya, terlihat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan kalau ia hanya punya waktu 15 menit sebelum dirinya terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Gyaaa! Aku bisa terlambat!" Teriak Hinata sangat OOC lalu segera ngacir ke kamar mandi.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

Sebuah bangunan mewah yang didominasi cat putih telah berdiri menjulang di depan mata Hinata dan Neji. Wajah Hinata tampak merona kekaguman.

"waaaah..." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"ayo kita ke kelas, Hinata..." ajak Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"eeh...i..iya Neji-nii..."

"apa kau masih ingat di mana kelasmu?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"y..ya, aku masih ingat, Neji-nii tidak perlu khawatir..." ucap Hinata lalu berjalan pergi.

'Dasar anak keras kepala...' batin Neji sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

Kelas Hinata. Yup, ini kelas 11 C, kelas di mana Hinata akan memulai pelajaran sebagai murid di Konoha International High School (disingkat KIHS aja yak). Baru saja Hinata menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelasnya...

"Hei teman-teman! Anak baru sudah datang!"

"Manis sekali! Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Dasar! Jangan kijil kau Kiba!"

"Hei nona, mau duduk di sebelahku?"

"Kau pindahan dari mana, cantik?"

Berbagai teriakkan kekaguman terlontar dari setiap mulut penghuni kelas itu, sepertinya antusias sekali dengan nona muda klan Hyuga ini. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Hei, hei! Jangan membuatnya takut begitu! Semuanya duduk!" perintah seseorang.

Sontak, semua penghuni kelas 11 C langsung duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, ngg... te..terima kasih banyak!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah, kau tidak perlu membungkukkan badan seperti itu, kenalkan, aku Sabaku No Gaara, ketua kelas 11 C. Dan kamu?" ucap Gaara cepat.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal, Ga...Gaara-kun." balas Hinata sopan.

"oh, Hyuga ya? Kau ini siapanya Neji?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"eh? Kau kenal Nii-san?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan heran.

"kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia seniorku dan **Sasuke** saat masih bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School." Terang Gaara.

'Siapa itu Sasuke? Aku belum pernah dengar...' batin Hinata berpikir.

"kau pasti bingung dengan Sasuke yang kumaksud, kan? Dia ada di sana..." tunjuk Gaara pada seseorang di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Sini aku lap wajahmu!"

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tampan sekali hari ini!"

"Sasuke-kun, mau tidak jalan denganku siang ini?"

"jangan merebut Sasuke-kun ku!"

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Sasuke-kun ku' hah?"

"BERISIK!"

Dan segala macam histeria para gadis centil. Ada yang berasal dari kelas lain, ada juga yang murni kelas 11 C. Pria bernama Sasuke itu jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka sampai-sampai ia berteriak marah seperti itu. Hinata cengok dibuatnya. Apalagi wajah Sasuke tetap datar dan... rada sombong gitu menurut Hinata.

"Kenapa dia dikerumuni seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil melongo ke arah Gaara.

"Dia itu semacam pangeran sekolah, keluarganya kaya, ya bisa kukatakan kalau wajahnya sangat tampan sih..." jelas Gaara sedikit envy. Aha! Harga dirimu telah lengser sedikit, Gaara!

"o..ooh..." Hinata yang masih bingung hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria.

"well, daripada berdiri di situ, kucarikan tempat duduk untukmu..."

"Tapi, Gaara-kun. Nampaknya tempat duduk di sini semua penuh ya?" potong Hinata yang sudah menyadari keadaan kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada yang kosong sih, tapi yasudah, biar guru saja yang mengaturnya, kau bisa duduk sementara di tempatku..." tawar Gaara.

"tidak usah, aku berdiri saja..."

Baru saja Hinata berkata begitu, seorang guru berambut perak dan mengenakan masker masuk ke dalam kelas 11 C, membuat para gadis centil yang tadi mengerumuni meja Sasuke jadi pergi semua. Tapi Hinata tidak menyadari kalau kursi di sebelah Sasuke-lah yang kosong.

"Yare-yare, maaf semuanya aku terlambat karena tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek..."

"Hentikan kebohonganmu, Kakashi-sensei! Kami sudah bosan dengan penjelasan seperti itu!" teriak seorang murid berambut kuning jabrik. Kita tahu kalau dia itu Naruto.

"hmph, yasudah, hahaha... nampaknya kalian sudah tahu kalau kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kan? Nona Hyuga, silahkan maju dan memperkenalkan diri.." Kakashi mempersilahkan Hinata.

"Ohayou minna, Watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu. Mohon bantuannya. Arigatou..." perkenalan Hinata berjalan singkat.

"Nah sekarang tempat duduk yang kosong hanya di sebelah Sasuke! Silahkan nona, kau bisa duduk di sana..." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan meja Sasuke. Sasuke membalas tatapan gurunya itu dengan deathglare berapi-api.

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

'Wth! Duduk di sebelah Sasuke? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi-sensei...' Batin Hinata sweatdropped.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat duduk, Nona. Pelajaran akan dimulai~" Kakashi menyuruh Hinata dengan OOC-nya.

Mau tidak mau, dengan langkah bergetar, Hinata berjalan ke tempat duduk yang dimaksud itu, tantu saja Sasuke FC memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kesal dan iri.

'Aduuh... bagaimana ini...aku benar-benar takut dibully lagi...' pundak Hinata bergetar sekarang.

"ha...hai.." sapa Hinata memberanikan diri.

Sasuke tetap stay cool, seolah Hinata tidak ada, ia lantas menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja Hinata. Membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Brak!

"Gasp!"

"Kau akan menyesali nyalimu karena sudah berani duduk di sebelahku..." ucap Sasuke santai namun cukup dahsyat untuk membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Ma...maaf..." bisik Hinata pelan lalu menunduk dalam ketakutan.

'Gadis yang aneh...' batin Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oke! Oke! Cukup basa-basinya, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran!" ucapan Kakashi tadi membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap papan tulis.

'Aku, tidak mau lagi menatap aura gelap di sebelahku...' batin Hinata sambil merinding.

SKIP TIME~

"Ah! Hinata-chan, di sini!" panggil seorang cewek berambut soft pink itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, kantin tadi antri sekali..." ucap Hinata meminta maaf lalu segera duduk di sebelah teman barunya itu.

"Nggak masalah, kan' kami sabar menanti! Hahahah..." canda seorang temannya yang berambut kuning pudar.

"Dasar Ino-pig...ada aja candaannya..." tukas Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"selera humor itu penting tahu! Dasar Sakura-forehead!" balas Ino.

"su..sudah, jangan bertengkar..."lerai Hinata.

"Hinata benar, Ino-chan..."

"eh?" Hinata melongo pada sumber suara itu.

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang cukup mirip dengan wajah Sasuke...tapi itu bukan Sasuke tentunya, pemuda itu sangat sibuk dengan para fansgirlnya.

"Sai-kun! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino antusias dengan kedatangan lelaki itu.

"Hanya iseng dan tentunya aku mau melihat wajah cantikmu, Ino-chaan..." rayu pemuda bernama Sai itu.

"duuh~ Sai-kun! Nakal ah..." balas Ino pura-pura marah.

Hinata bersweatdropped ria melihat tingkah aneh dua sejoli itu.

"ah! Hinata-chan, kau bingung ya? Kenalkan, ini Sai, pacarku! Kakak kelas kita lho!" perkataan Ino seolah membaca pikiran Hinata.

"o..ohh...salam kenal Sai-senpai..." sapa Hinata tersenyum.

"oh, jadi kau ya murid baru di kelas 11 C itu, adik Hyuga Neji, eh?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, kenapa kau mengenali Nii-san?" Hinata heran. Secepat itukah kakaknya terkenal?

"Iya, kami sekelas soalnya, di 12 E..." jelas Sai.

'Tuhkan, Nii-san benar-benar populer!' rutuk Hinata iri.

Pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa memisahkan diri dari 'monster' sinis dan sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia hendak menemui Neji di toko dekat sekolahnya. Namun, saat Hinata baru saja keluar gerbang sekolah...

"Hei kau!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata norak.

"a..aku?" Hinata memastikan dengan gugup.

"iya kau! Kemari!" teriaknya lagi.

Hinata yang lugu itu hanya mendatanginya. Rupanya si rambut merah tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan teman cewek lainnya, Hinata tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke FC.

"Kuperingatkan padamu ya! Jangan macam-macam dengan Sasuke-kun! Kau itu hanya murid baru tapi sudah berani macam-macam!" cerocos perempuan berambut merah itu dengan kasar.

"Ta..tapi, aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa, ka...kalian saja yang centil! Je...jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak suka dengan kelakuan kalian!" baru sadar, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, tapi perkataannya yang barusan benar-benar sudah menyulut kemarahan para Sasuke FC.

"Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu! Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi!" omel Karin mengejek sambil menjambak rambut Hinata.

"Karin-sama, kita apakan dia ya? Hmm..." gumam anggota fansgirl Sasuke yang lain sambil mendekap mulut Hinata, menjambak rambutnya, dan menahan kedua tangan Hinata.

Karin yang selaku ketua Sasuke FC langsung memberi perintah.

"Bawa dia ke wc sekolah! Kita beri dia pelajaran di sana!"

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, sejelek apa dirinya ini, belum full satu hari ia sekolah di sini, ia sudah di bully lagi.

'Kami-sama, kumohon tolong aku...' batin Hinata yang mulai terisak.

.

Brak! Fansgirl Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga terbentur ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Aduuhh!" teriak Hinata kesakitan.

"Rasakan kau cewek jelek! Ini hukuman karena kau sudah mendekati Sasuke-kun!" Karin mencemooh Hinata.

Byuurr! Fansgirl lainnya menyirami Hinata dengan air di bak mandi.

"a...ah...uhuk! uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk, ia merasakan air dingin itu memasuki kerongkongannya, membuat ia tersedak.

"Hoho, Karin-sama, bagaimana kalau ini...pstpst..." salah seorang fansgirl Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada Karin. Karin tersenyum dengan keji(?).

"Ide yang bagus, Shion-chan! Hei kalian! Buka bajunya dan foto dia!" perintah Karin.

'Glek.' Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa kalau seperti ada setan yang merasuki para fansgirl Sasuke itu.

"Baik, Karin-sama." Para cewek-cewek centil itu mulai menarik seragam Hinata.

"Ti...tidak! jangan!" teriak Hinata mempertahankan pakaiannya.

"Diam kamu cewek jelek!" bentak Karin, Hinata terdiam dalam tangis.

'Kami-sama, tidakkah kau sudi menolong hambamu ini?' batin Hinata pasrah.

"Hentikkan perbuatan kalian!"

"eh?" para fansgirl Sasuke berhenti menggelayuti(?) tubuh Hinata. Menengok ke arah teriakkan itu.

"Huh! Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu..." Karin mendecih tapi mendadak terdiam.

"Ga...Gaara?"

Yup, ketua kelas 11 C, pria berambut merah darah dan bertampang 'cool' yang tidak kalah dengan ke 'cool' an Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara. Orang yang berani menginterupsi Karin tadi.

"Apa tadi yang kalian bilang? Gadis tidak tahu malu? Kalian yang tidak tahu malu! Menjahili anak baru dengan perlakuan seperti ini!" bentak Gaara. Karin terlonjak karenanya.

"te...teman-teman, ayo cabut!" Karin kabur dengan cepat diikuti anak buahnya.

"Hinata-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Ng..nggak...nggak apa-apa..." Hinata tertidur (atau pingsan) di pelukkan Gaara.

.

"ngghh..."

"sudah bangun? Cepat sekali..." gumam Gaara pelan.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"UKS, kalau masih tidak enak badan, tidurlah dulu..."

"Gawat! Aku lupa kasih tahu Neji-nii!" teriak Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, tenanglah, aku sudah telepon Neji tadi, ia pasti akan sampai dalam..."

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"...Perfect timing..." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji panik.

"y..ya, ini biasa kurasakan seperti dulu, kan?" Hinata tersenyum paksa, ia sedih namun ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas dalam diri Kakaknya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Neji menarik Hinata keluar UKS.

"eh...um.. Arigatou, Gaara-kun.." sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hinata sempat berterima kasih pada Gaara.

.

.

"Sama-sama, Sweet Violet..." gumam Gaara sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Hinata : Author-chan! Kau jahat sekali membiarkanku di bully begitu!

Author : sumimasen Hinata-chan! Tapi jalan ceritanya memang begitu...

Hinata : yasudah, aku akan bertahan sebentar lagi...aku kan mau melihat siapa pangeranku yang **sebenarnya**~ update kilat ya Author-chan!

Author : sippp kaka... ;;)

Review atuh~ kritik boleh... makasih! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fic ke-4 ane sudah update! Maaf lama, author sudah kembali sibuk dengan sekolah nih...tapi, gak apa-apa, semoga readers sekalian berkenan membaca fic buatan saya yang masih newbie ini yaa...thanks

Still rada Gaara centric, tapi ini bukan GaaHina!

Btw, thanks para reviewers, komen kalian oke-oke .

The Story Of Us

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : SasuHina!

Warnings : Slight violence, Gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy reading!

.

.

Chapter 2

Punya kakak sister-complex seperti Neji memang sulit bagi Hinata. Gara-gara ia dibully kemarin, Neji segera menyiapkan bodyguard untuk Hinata. Namun tidak jadi, karena Hinata sudah merayunya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu...

.

.

"Apa kakak tega, membiarkan duniaku ini menjadi sempit? Setega itu kah' kau, Kak?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tentunya itu hanya vis*ne atau in*to.

Hinata sedikit beruntung, ia pernah nonton sinetron. Akhirnya ia bisa mencegah kakaknya yang kepala batu(?) itu dengan perkataan yang lebay itu.

Today is Tuesday, ini hari kedua Hinata sekolah. Sebelumnya, Neji sudah memohon kepada kepala sekolah untuk memindahkan tempat duduk Hinata agar menjauh dari Sasuke, menjauhi masalah juga tentunya. Si kepala sekolah bijak, Tsunade Senju (lha tumben bijak(?)) langsung saja mengabulkan permohonan Neji itu, entah dia takut kelilit rambut Neji(?), atau memang kasihan sama Hinata. Yang jelas sekarang, Hinata terbebas dari monster sinis dan sombong itu.

Hinata masih agak enggan pergi ke sekolah, namun dia terpaksa karena hari ini ada ujian kecil-kecilan, lumayanlah buat nambah nilai. Jadi Hinata pergi saja, menempati tempat duduk yang baru, tentunya.

'Baiklah, Hyuga Hinata, tempat dudukmu yang sekarang ada di dekat papan tulis, di barisan kedua, dan tepat di samping pintu kelas.' Begitulah instruksi dari Tsunade-sensei. Hebat betul kok bisa hapal... -_-"

'ah, di sini!' batin Hinata senang ketika menempati tempat duduk barunya.

"Lho, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kamu dipindahkan di sini ya?" rupanya itu Gaara! Bukan main senangnya hati Hinata menatap si ketua kelas tampan itu.

"I...iya, Gaara-kun, Nii-san khawatir ka...kalau kejadian kemarin itu terulang..." jelas Hinata sambil malu-malu. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah bersihnya.

"oh..." jawab Gaara dingin.

'Gaara-kun kenapa ya?' Batin Hinata bingung dengan perubahan sikap Gaara tersebut.

.

.

Perpustakaan? Ya, sebuah tempat yang disukai Hinata. Ia bisa mencari ketenangan di sini, ia bisa leluasa menaburkan(?) hobinya yang kutubuku. Yah, pokoknya favorit Hinata lah. Kini, gadis berambut indigo itu tengah kebingungan mencari buku yang sudah lama diincarnya.

'Mmmhh...Sherlock Holmes 2, Sherlock Holmes 2, dimana kau?' batin Hinata mencari-cari buku novel detektif favoritnya itu. Sudah 3 bulan dia mencari buku langka itu, siapa tahu di sini ada, pikirnya polos.

'Ah! Itu dia! Syukurlah ternyata memang ada!' Hinata baru mau mengambilnya sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku itu.

"U...Uchiha-san, kumohon aku mau membaca buku itu..." Hinata memelas dengan seseorang yang mengambil buku itu duluan. Uchiha Sasuke-lah orangnya.

"Salah sendiri kau lambat..." sahutnya singkat, lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

'Dasar, monster...'

.

.

Kantin? Ya, tempat kedua yang disukai Hinata selama masa-masa sekolahnya. Ia bisa makan sepuasnya di sini. Hinata suka makan, namun juga diselingi dengan sayur, itulah sebabnya badannya berisi namun tetap berbentuk dan langsing. Good body you have, Hinata-chan!

Saat ini, Hinata sedang berada di kantin dengan Sakura dan Ino, teman pertamanya di KIHS ini.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan, ada kantin yang baru dibuka di sini, katanya mereka menjual makanan high class yang mahal dan berkelas lho!" ucap Sakura antusias.

"Oh begitu, aku sedang ingin _Macaroon_ sekarang..." gumam Hinata sedikit tertarik.

"Wow! Itukan makanan pencuci mulut termahal! Hinata, seleramu memang high class!" Ino memuji Hinata.

"Ah, tidak kok, keluarga kami sering memakannya, bagi kami itu makanan biasa...eh, maaf! Aku bukannya menyombongkan diri..." ucapan Hinata sedikit merendah, ia juga tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri atas kekayaan keluarganya.

"Tidak apa kok, mau beli? Macaroon di kantin itu hanya terbatas, lho. Five a day!" jelas Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah..." Hinata segera berjalan masuk ke kantin itu.

Dan, oh no! Lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana, Cuma dari arah berlawanan, dan mereka sama-sama menuju ke locket pemesanan kantin itu.

"Macaroon chocolate dan strawberry..." dan sekarang, ucapan mereka pun sama.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau meniru ucapanku?" tuduh si Uchiha dengan arogan.

"Kau yang aneh. Aku, kan, hanya mau menyebutkan makanan yang mau kumakan!" balas Hinata tak kalah sengit. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat kekuatan untuk bicara berani seperti itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan, Nona, macaroon kami stoknya hanya tinggal dua...rasa chocolate dan strawberry..." ucapan si penjaga locket memutuskan perkelahian kecil-kecilan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang ambil..." ucap Sasuke langsung menyerahkan uang dan menyambar macaroon yang sudah dibungkus itu.

"Selamat tinggal, _slowpoke_..." ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya (lagi) dengan kesal.

'Benar-benar monster! Menyebalkan!' batin Hinata berapi-api.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka berdua penuh kecemburuan.

'Kita lihat saja nanti, Uchiha...'

.

SKIP TIME~

Hari sudah sore, KIHS sudah sepi pengunjung(?). Seorang wanita berambut indigo lurus panjang itu tengah merapikan buku-bukunya. Yup, Hyuga Hinata si tokoh utama kita, benar-benar rajin dia mengulang pelajaran di sore yang cukup panas menurutnya.

Drrrrt drrrrt.

Windows phone Nokia Lumia 800 milik Hinata bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk pada perangkat halo-halo itu. Hinata segera mengecek pesan yang tertera di ponsel touchscreen itu.

_From : +4409771342675_

_Hinata-chan, ada yang mau kubicarakan. Datanglah ke Konoha Park and Observatory jam 06.30 PM, aku menunggumu._

_Gaara._

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, pertanda ia sedang bingung.

'Apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Gaara-kun ya? Ini kan baru 2 hari aku sekolah di sini...' batin Hinata bingung sekaligus bimbang, apa ia akan diizinkan Nii-sannya yang sister complex dan overprotektif itu? Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di !nsert investigasi. (?)

.

Hinata's Home.

Dugaan Hinata benar, well, sebenarnya tidak perlu diduga. Kakaknya pasti tersenyum lalu...

FLASHBACK.

"_Umm...Nii-san?" panggil Hinata pada kakaknya itu._

"_Apa? Aku sedang sibuk..." sahut kakaknya itu._

"_Bolehkah aku..."_

"_Apa? Kau mau keluar dan menemui seseorang? Tidak bisa..." jawab Neji singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum iblis, lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya._

_Hinata kaget. Selama ini yang dia tahu Cuma kalau kakaknya itu memang pintar membaca keadaan, taipi baru sekarang ia sadar kalau kakaknya itu juga pintar membaca pikiran? Lagipula kalau ia diam-diam kabur, rumah elit Hyuga itu benar-benar sudah dijaga ketat, ulah si kakak sister complex itu juga tentunya._

_ Poor Hinata! Ia kini terdiam di belakang kakaknya itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini karena sikap ceroboh dan pelupanya, waktu itu rumahnya hampir kecopetan karena dirinya lupa mengunci pintu! Untung saja Neji pulang dan langsung menendang wajah pencuri itu. Sejak itulah, rumah selalu dijaga ketat dengan satpam dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan keamanan._

FLASHBACK OFF

Sekarang Hinata sedang muram menatap layar Windows Phone mahalnya itu, bertopang dagu sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya, pertanda ia sedang bingung.

'Kabur...enggak...kabur...enggak...' daritadi yang Hinata pikirkan hanya dua kata itu saja. Berharap ada bantuan dari langit.

''Ah! Kabur saja!'' ucap Hinata langsung mengambil gulungan selimut miliknya.

'Tapi nanti Nii-san marah besar...' pikirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

'Hiiih! Gimana nih! Nanti Gaara-kun yang marah...' batinnnya semakin kalut. Ia dihimpit oleh perasaan kedua cowok, Neji dan Gaara. Takut sama-sama marah.

.

.

06.27 PM

PLAK. Hinata menampar wajahnya pelan. Betapa OOC-nya kau Hinata...

'Baik kalau itu maumu, Author.(?)...' Ralat.

'Baik, keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku akan menolak Gaara dan meminta maaf berkali-kali sampai ia memaafkanku!' sedikit OOC, namun Hinata merasa kalau ini yang paling benar.

Segera saja, Hinata meng-unlock Windows Phone nya dan mulai mengetik pesan. Tangannya lincah menyentuh keybord transparant di ponsel touchscreen itu.

_To : Gaara-kun_

_Hontou ni gomenasai, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi..._

'hmhm, segitu cukup, kan?' Hinata tersenyum kecut lalu menyentuh pilihan 'SEND MESSAGE'

.

Konoha Park and Observatory, 06.40 PM

Seorang pemuda berambut merah, berpakaian tuxedo berekor(?) berwarna merah maroon gelap, dan membawa sebuket bunga sejak tadi duduk-berdiri-duduk-berdiri menunggu seseorang.

'Sial. Apa dia lupa? Ini sudah telat 10 menit...' batin Gaara mulai gelisah, menanti sang putri yang 'memang' tidak akan datang malam itu.

Entah dapat bisikan Tuhan apa setan, Gaara menengok ke HP Galaxy Beam-nya yang 'dari' 10 menit lalu kemasukkan pesan.

_From : Hinata-chan_

_Hontou ni gomenasai, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi..._

_._

_._

'Si Hyuga itu...'

Benar-benar apes nasibmu, Gaara!

.

.

The next day~

Hinata sudah datang, pagi-pagi sekali. Karena ia tahu kalau ketua kelas 'cool' yang baru ia kenal sejak 2 hari yang lalu itu suka datang pagi. Hinata menenteng kantong plastik warna hitam, di dalamnya berisikan sekotak white chocolate berbentuk beruang buatannya sendiri. Sambil terus memandangi pintu kelasnya, Hinata menanti kedatangan cowok cool itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'He? Suara langkah kaki? Jangan-jangan Gaara...' wajah Hinata menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Takut kalau Gaara benar-benar marah padanya.

Oh! Rupanya bukan, sodara-sodara. Itu adalah si cowok cool lainnya, Uchiha Sasuke! Cowok berambut jabrik itu menatap balik Hinata dengan tatapan menusuk. (aduh sakit ketusuk(?))

Glek. Hinata menelan ludah, sudah tebakannya salah, kini ia ditatap semacam itu oleh cowok 'monster' sinis yang sudah menyebabkan dirinya dibully kemarin.

"Apa?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, "Tidak..."

Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke akan menjauh darinya, tapi salah lagi! Kini Sasuke mendekati Hinata, mulutnya hampir tertempel di telinga gadis itu. Dengan sexy, Sasuke berbisik.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Gaara, kau bisa mendapat masalah karenanya." Bisikan singkat, namun membuat mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

Plak. Hinata menampar pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tahu ini akan terjadi hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi kesakitan.

"Diamlah, itu-bukan-urusanmu..." bisik Hinata pelan, wajahnya datar namun sedikit menyiratkan kemarahan.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, lalu duduk di tempatnya. Untung di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau ada Sasuke FC, matilah Hinata dibully lagi. Merasa sumpek dengan suasana ini, Hinata beranjak keluar kelas. Tak sengaja, hidung mancungnya bertubrukan dengan Gaara yang baru datang.

"A...ah, Gaara-kun, ma...maaf aku..." Hinata terbata-bata. Gaara hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya simple, Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas.

'Hmph, nampaknya ini akan berlangsung sedikit lama...' batin Seseorang.

.

.

#Author's note

Bagi Gaara FC, maaf banget, bagian di bawah ini, jika kalian gak suka, lebih baik diloncati saja, daripada muncul kebencian... -/\-"a pokoke hontou ni gomenasai! Kalau nekat, silahkan baca, dan jangan salahkan saya...

.

.

.

Kini Hinata dan Gaara sudah berada di gudang olahraga sekolah yang sudah lama tidak dipakai, hal itu menyebabkan gedung usang itu kekurangan penerangan, singkatnya, Gelap.

"Ga...Gaara-kun? Ke...kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Hinata ketakutan

Gaara melempar tubuh Hinata hingga menabrak pada sebuah lemari baju olahraga.

"Aww..." erang Hinata kesakitan.

Gaara segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Hinata dengan tali yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Hey, Hyuga, masih ingatkah kau dengan kesalahanmu kemarin?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggumu kemarin. Dan KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG, HAH!" bentak Gaara membuat Hinata terperanjat.

"Padahal sudah lama aku menyukaimu, kenapa tidak kau hargai? Oh, jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukai chicken butt Uchiha Sasuke itu ya?" Gaara menebak-nebak asal, namun ini sudah membuat mata Hinata panas.

"Tahu darimana kau menyukaiku? Bertemu-pun baru sekarang..." gumam Hinata berani, dan lagi-lagi, kekuatan dari mana lagi itu?

"Dari dulu aku memperhatikanmu, Hyuga...sejak kau suka mengantar bekal pada Neji, sejak kau juga dijemput oleh Neji, semua sudah lama! Dan sekarang..." Gaara menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kau mencampakkanku? Hmh, nampaknya kau juga sama dengan wanita murahan yang mendekati cowok itu, ya?" Gaara melecehkan Hinata.

Bukan main kagetnya Hinata, jelas-jelas yang sekarang dicampakkan itu dirinya. Namun dia berusaha tegar dan menahan tangisannya.

"...Kupikir, kau adalah orang yang baik, tapi ternyata kau sama dengan para bullyers...memuakkan..." Hinata kali ini berani menantang Gaara, rasa sukanya yang tadi mulai tumbuh, sekarang kering seperti bunga yang tidak disiram.

"Aku mengaharapkan, lelaki memuakkan sepertimu cepat pergi dan tidak usah bertemu dengan aku lagi..."

"HAHAHAHA!" mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, Gaara malah tertawa.

"Asal kau tahu, Hyuga. Besok memang kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi..."

Hinata tersentak mendegarnya.

"Malam kemarin, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekaligus menyatakan rasa sukaku padamu, tapi ternyata kau tidak datang..."

Hinata termenung.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Australia besok...dan akan berangkat sore nanti..."

Hinata terkaget lagi.

"I'm sorry, Hyuga Hinata, maybe we will not meet again..."

"I Just wanna say, that i love you...do you mind to receive my love?" tanya Gaara penuh pengharapan.

"No, sorry...cause you have break my love, i'm sorry, my heart already choosed someone..." balas Hinata, airmata sudah meluncur dari mata violetnya.

"No more chance for me? Okay...Sayonara, Hyuga Hinata..." ucap Gaara seraya melepaskan ikatan tali di kaki dan tangan Hinata.

"Goodbye, sweet violet..." Gaara mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

'Maaf, Gaara, tetapi yang kusukai adalah 'Dia'.' Batin Hinata sambil menangis.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Nani? Kenapa jadi benar-benar GaaHina? Gomen ne SasuHina FC...

Tapi chapter depan bakalan SasuHina kok! Gaara sudah pergi... *nangis buaya*

Hinata : Ooow, Author-chan...kayaknya aku bakalan ketemu pangeranku yang **sebenarnya **nih...

Author : Hinata-chan! Jangan diberi tahu...

Hinata : yadeh, update kilat tapi!

Author : Oke oke, review pliss... kritik? Boleh.. Flame? Jangan yak.. *melas*

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 udah update nih! Lama banget yak? Author lagi sibuk buat persiapan masuk SMA nih... #curcol. Tidak Gaara centric lagi kok, Gaara sudah pergi... kali ini giliran Naruto! RnR aja yoo...

Ohya, untuk para reviewers, maaf tidak bisa balas, tapi review kalian oke-oke kok ^_~b maafkan ane yak, para SasuHina FC jadi sedih gara-gara GaaHina, dan chapter ini mungkin bisa SasuHina + NaruHina. Semoga, semoga, dan semoga... Readers gak kecewa... plisss *melas-melas*. Halah lebay... XP

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : SasuHina mestinya, suatu saat bisa terjadi perubahan, tapi ending tetap SasuHina!

Warnings : Gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy reading!

Tambahan penjelasan~

Konoha : kota di Jepang

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sedih, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Baru 5 menit yang lalu ia ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang mulai disukainya, tapi tidak lagi, rasa sukanya sudah menguap, hilang entah kemana.

Masih berdiri di gedung olahraga yang tua itu, Hinata perlahan jatuh berlutut, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Gomenasai, Gaara, gomen..." bisiknya berulang-ulang entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, ia sendiri di sana.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, hontou ni gomenasai..." masih sambil berbisik, ia merasakan badannya perlahan terangkat.

Hinata yang merasakan badannya terangkat, langsung memekik kaget.

"Kyaaa! Siapa kau? Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!" teriaknya menjadi-jadi.

"Oh, jangan diganggu? Fine, i'll go..." sebuah suara baritone yang tidak asing bagi Hinata menjawab teriakkannya tadi. 'Seseorang' yang mengangkat Hinata tadi melepaskannya tiba-tiba dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"U-Uchiha-san? Kaukah itu?" tanya Hinata memastikkan.

"What a _Slowpoke _you are..." muncul lagi kata julukkan yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Hinata, dan entah kenapa, Hinata merasakkan beban di tubuhnya meringan.

"Mo-monster..." Hinata hanya bisa berekspresi innocent.

Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan Hinata itu langsung berhenti berjalan dan bergumam.

"Ini baru 3 hari kau sekolah di sini, dan ini sudah mau masuk jam pertama, kau ingin dimarahi Gai-sensei, eh?" sahutnya malas.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku akan pergi dari sini..." balas Hinata dingin. Ia berjalan melewati tubuh Sasuke yang 20 cm lebih tinggi darinnya.

'Aku benar-benar pendek, ya?' batin Hinata sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dengan mendongak.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan Gaara..." Sasuke masih ingin melanjutkan ocehannya, tapi tangan Hinata sudah membekapnya.

"Tolong-jangan-ungkit-ungkit-hal-itu-lagi..." tegas Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, lalu ia pergi duluan dengan santainya.

"Hei, Hinata! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa sekarang baru kelihatan?" tanya Ino, sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

"Go-gomen, Ino-chan, tadi ada urusan sedikit." Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sekilas, Hinata melirik tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi tas Gaara, nampaknya laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah izin pulang untuk berkemas.

'Lupakan, Hinata. Dia cukup kau simpan sebagai masa lalumu...'

Hinata baru saja akan duduk, dan kali ini para cowok-cowok genit-lah yang mengerumuninya.

"Nona, kau manis sekali.."

"Aseeek, Gaara sudah pergi, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, cantik?"

"Hei, sayang, aku belum tahu nama lengkapmu..."

Dan bermacam-macam pertanyaan, Hinata sweatdropped untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, _slowpoke, _aku yang duduk di sebelahmu!" terdengar ucapan dari sebuah sumber suara yang amat sangat dikenal Hinata.

"Na-nani? U-Uchiha-san?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke langsung saja duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Sasuke! Kau curang!"

"Hinata belum mengizinkanmu!"

"Iya, dasar curang!"

Semua laki-laki yang mengerumuni meja Hinata mendadak berkurang karena mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, toh dia milikku..." dengan entengnya, perkataan Sasuke barusan sudah membuat Hinata naik darah.

"A-aku belum mau mengakuinya! Ke-kembali ke tempat asalmu, Tu-tuan Uchiha!" usir Hinata dengan gagap. Hinata merasa detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke membantahnya.

"Kalau kau marah sambil berkata gagap seperti itu, wajahmu lucu sekali..." lanjut Sasuke dengan datar. Ia mengatakan hal itu tepat di telinga Hinata.

Oh, Kami-sama, akankah Hinata mendapat bullying lagi?

.

Ini adalah sebuah waktu yang selalu dinanti para murid di segala sekolah. Ya, waktu istirahat. Disaat semua orang bercanda tawa, makan, dan bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya, Hinata malah pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Ini sudah lima belas menit, Hinata duduk diam sambil memandang langit. Matanya berubah menjadi melotot ketika melihat pesawat terbang, berpikir kalau Gaara ada di dalamnya. Walau sudah terlanjur menolaknya, Hinata masih ada sedikit rasa terhadapnya. Tapi yang namanya penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Perpisahan mereka tadi berjalan dengan sangat tidak lancar, pake acara tangis-menangis soalnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hinata yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" yup, tampak seorang pemuda manis dan cakep dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning keemasan, pemuda manis itu tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Wah, jadi kau masih ingat, ya? Sudah lama sekali, bukan?" Naruto buka suara. Seolah begitu mengenal Hinata.

"I-iya, sudah 10 tahun... ba-bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya Hinata to the point, pertanyaan itu langsung disambut Naruto dengan tatapan nanar.

"...Ibu, sudah meninggal, tepat sejam setelah kau pindah ke Amerika..." Naruto menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

FLASHBACK

_Kejadian ini terjadi di Jepang, tepatnya di kota Konoha, 10 tahun yang lalu. Tampak seorang gadis cilik berambut indigo yang dipotong pendek, dan bermata lavender dan kira-kira berumur 6 tahun itu tengah menangis di atas ayunan di sebuah taman kecil di Konoha._

"_Hey..." sebuah suara yang seolah memanggil gadis beriris lavender itu, namun dihiraukannya._

"_Hey, kau dengar tidak?" suara itu kembali memanggil gadis kecil tersebut, kembali dihiraukannya._

"_Hey! Kenapa kamu menangis?" ketiga kalinya gadis kecil itu ditanya, barulah ia mau mendongakkan kepalannya._

"_M-m-maaf, a-aku tidak tahu kau ada di-di situ..." anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi memanggilnya itu hanya bisa melengos._

"_Haaah, kenapa kau ini sukanya melamun saja! Ceria sedikit tidak bisa, ya?" cerocos anak laki-laki itu._

"_Na-Naruto-kun...a-aku ini sering dijahili a-anak-anak lain...a-aku takut..." gadis kecil itu menjelaskan dengan gagap._

"_Beranilah sedikit, maka kau tidak akan dijahili lagi! Janganlah terlalu manja, hey Hyuga Hinata..." anak bernama Naruto itu menjelaskannya kepada gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata tersebut._

"_Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Ka-kau selalu menghiburku..." Hinata hanya tersenyum._

"_Oh! Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus merawat Kaa-sanku hari ini, Jaa!" Naruto berpamit lalu pergi berlari._

"_Jaa! Salam untuk Kaa-sanmu, semoga cepat sembuh!" sahut Hinata yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Naruto._

_Hinata Pov._

_Kasihan Naruto, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kaa-sannya saja tidak manja, kenapa aku yang hidup lengkap dengan keluargaku ini sangat manja? Aku malu pada diriku sendiri._

_Kaa-san Naruto bernama Uzumaki Kushina, Bibi Kushina sejak baru pindah ke Konoha kabarnya sudah sering sakit-sakitan, dan saat ini adalah puncak penyakitnya. Ya, Bibi Kushina sekarang mengidap penyakit aneh yang disebut "Ebola". Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Bibi Kushina bisa mengidap penyakit itu, yang jelas, penyakit itu termasuk penyakit paling mematikkan di dunia. _

_Hidup Bibi Kushina seolah tinggal menghitung hari, namun Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Selama Kaa-sannya bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, dia selalu merawatnya._

_Hinata Pov Ends._

'_Gawat! Aku lupa kasih tahu Naruto!' Hinata memekik sesaat sesudah naruto pergi._

'_Apa boleh buat, aku harus memberitahunya besok pagi!'_

_The Next Day_

"_Hinata, kopermu mana?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah mirip Hinata._

"_I-ini, Kaa-san..." Hinata menyahut. Ya, wanita berambut hitam itu adalah Hyuga Hikaru, ibunya._

_Sementara itu di jalan seberang rumah Hinata._

'_Lho, keluarga Hyuga mau kemana? Kok pagi-pagi sudah beres-beres?' Naruto bingung._

"_Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto kepada Hinata._

"_Na-Naruto-kun! Sedang apa ke sini?" tanya Hinata denga riang._

"_Kamu mau kemana?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak._

"_Em...a-aku m-mau..." Hinata terdiam._

"_Mau apa?"_

"_Ka-kami sekeluarga a-akan pindah ke-ke Amerika..." Hinata menuntaskan kalimatnya itu dengan menitikkan air mata yang meluncur dari iris lavendernya._

"_Haaah! Amerika? Kenapa kamu tidak kasih tahu aku?" Naruto berteriak, Hinata takut dibuatnya,._

"_M-maaf, i-ini men-mendadak..." Hinata berbohong agar tidak menyulut emosi Naruto lebih jauh lagi._

"_O-oh, yasudah. Have a safe flight ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi..." ucap Naruto datar dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata._

'_Naruto-kun, gomenasai...dan Aishiteru...' _

_._

_Sebuah rumah dengan desain interior khas jepang asli, cukup besar tapi cukup sederhana. Itulah rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Sekarang Naruto hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Kalau ditanya "kemana ayahmu?" Naruto tidak akan mau menjawabnya, menjawab hal itu sama dengan memukulinya dengan batang besi dan cambuk. _

_Ya, ayahnya tewas dengan tragis saat peperangan antar negara. Sejak kejadian itu juga, keluarga Naruto baru saja menempati rumah baru mereka di Konoha. Mendengar kabar itu, Naruto hanya bisa berusaha tegar, tapi ibunya yang trauma jadi sakit-sakitan karenanya._

"_Bu, aku pulang..." ucap Naruto pelan._

"_Oh, kau sudah pulang, nak. Mana Hinata? Ibu siap-siap dulu ya..." Ibunya menyambut Naruto dengan keadaan lemah. Sangat lemah._

"_Tidak perlu, bu. Hinata dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika hari ini, dan mereka akan berangkat pagi ini. Bukannya akan mengganggu jika dia kupanggil ke sini? Haha..." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa hambar._

_Gelagat Naruto yang aneh membuat ibunya sadar. Anaknya perlu pangkuan untuk menangis._

"_Kemarilah, nak. Menangislah sepuasmu..." Kushina memanggil Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan langsung menangis. Tapi ia tidak cengeng sampai harus terisak-isak. Laki-laki harus kuat, betul kan?_

"_Bu...a-apa aku salah menyukainya? Kenapa kita tidak pernah bersatu? Kenapa ia pergi meninggalkanku duluan?" Naruto bergumam di tengah tangisannya._

_._

_1 jam setelah Hinata sekeluarga take off ke Amerika._

"_Bu, bangun. Ini sudah jam makan pagi loh- IBUUU!" Naruto berteriak menyaksikan kondisi ibunya._

_Tubuh ibunya mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulut, dan nafas ibunya tinggal satu-satu._

"_Na-na-naru-to...ma-maafkan i-ibu, tapi i-ibu tidak mau makan..." ibunya berusaha tersenyum, padahal ini detik-detik terakhirnya, tapi Kushina masih berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

_Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya erat._

"_Bu, jangan pergi dulu. Naru takut sendirian..."_

"_...Plek." Hanya terdengar suara tangan Kushina yang melunjur bebas ke lantai._

"_IBUUUU!" _

_._

_Rest In Peace, Uzumaki Kushina._

_Born : 10th / July / 19XX_

_Death : - / - / 2002_

FLASHBACK OFF

Singkat kata, Naruto itu cinta pertama Hinata dan Hinata adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya sudah beralih ke jalan masing-masing. Kini Naruto sedang pedekate sama temen sekelasnya, Haruno Sakura. dan kayaknya sudah menuai keberhasilan.

Mendengar cerita Naruto, Hinata mulai menangis.

"Na-Naruto-kun, gomenasai. I-ini salahku..." Hinata menunduk-tunduk untuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Itu hanya masa lalu." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"Kembali ke kelas, yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Hm, a-aku mau di sini sebentar, duluan saja, Naruto-kun..." sahut Hinata sambil kembali memandangi langit.

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan lupa, 5 menit lagi bel masuk kelas..." ucap Naruto memperingatkan.

"Baik..." sahut Hinata singkat.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke kelas tepat sedetik sebelum bel masuk dibunyikan.

"Sudah selesai acara tatap-menatap langitnya, eh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau." Sahut Hinata dengan santai namun cukup tajam.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata paling tidak suka diganggu. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan menjadi lebih pendiam. Aksen gagap yang dipegangnya sebelumnya-pun hilang. Ini adalah tanda bahwa Hyuga Hinata sedang badmood.

"Kau menyebalkan, _slowpoke..._" balas Sasuke tidak kalah dinginnya.

.

Drinng! Dringg! Zresssh!  
Bel pulang KIHS telah dibunyikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, para siswa-siswa hiperaktif langsung segera berlari keluar kelas untuk pulang. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu pula, hujan deras mengguyur seantero Konoha.

Kelas 11 C. Kelas di mana Hyuga Hinata menuntut ilmu. Dan kini, ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Alasan pertama.

Hinata mendapati sebuah SMS di windows phone mahalnya itu.

From : Neji-nii

Maafkan saya, Hinata-sama. Saya ada tugas kelompok hari ini. Saya tidak bisa mengantar anda pulang.

P.S : minta tolong pada teman yang tinggal di dekat kawasan Kompleks Hyuga untuk menemanimu pulang.

Itu adalah alasan pertama. Yang kedua!

"Nee, Hinata-chan, aku ada kencan dengan Sai-kun, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang..." Ino meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Tidak apa Ino, aku akan minta,-"

"Sakura-chan, kalau tidak keberatan. Maukah kau pulang bareng denganku?" Naruto merayu pacar barunya, Haruno Sakura.

"Tentu, ayo!" Sakura dengan semangat masa muda-nya langsung menggaet Naruto berlari keluar sekolah.

Kini Hinata tidak punya teman untuk pulang bareng.

Tapi tidak berakhir di situ saja! Alasan ketiga!

'Bagaimana ini, tidak ada temanku lagi...' Hinata merutuki dirinya yang memang tidak bisa luas pergaulan.

Sekilas, matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki tampan, putih, tinggi, keren, dan wajahnya yang oh so handsome. Tapi semua pasti tahu, itu Sasuke si 'Monster'.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang '_Kasihanilah saya, paaak~' _dalam artian lain, yak. Memelas!

"Mau pulang bareng?" Sasuke menawarkan Hinata untuk bareng.

.

.

.

Apakah Hinata akan menerima tawaran dari 'monster' nya itu? Saksikan chapter 4 yaw! #ngalay

To Be Continued~

Hayaaah! Pokoknya kalau begini, chapter depan pasti SasuHina!

Semoga ya, semogaaa~

Review Plis, saya usahakan akan update secepatnya~

Kritik is welcome too~ Flame? 'Kasihanilah saya readers~'

Jaa Matte #entah salah apa benar#

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is updated! Maafkan saya kalau lama~ i'm not a superb! Update fic cepat-cepat juga butuh waktu kan? Oke-oke, RnR aja yo!

#curcol-dulu-ya

Mohon maaf readers, Kalau seandainya ingin mereview kritik tolong sesuaikan dengan cerita, dan jangan berlagak sok tahu. Saya sudah pernah dapat yang seperti itu. Akibatnya, lihat saja itu fic **The Physicist and The Detective**, endingnya gakjelas kan? Sumpah demi apa saya erosi(?) banget! Remember, Critics is a critics, not flame! ^_-b

Ohya, mohon maaf jika bahasa yang digunakan terkesan sombong. Ini hanya untuk melambangkan kalau keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga kaya. Jadi jangan salah sangka dulu. Oteh? #plak

Bagaimana **n** yang mereview fic saya, apa yang saya perlu? Sudah ingat? Semoga ya, ahaha ;;) saya tunggu , thanks a lot...

BTW, arigatou yang sudah mereview cerita dudul ini *ngek* keep review okay? *wink*.

**HARAP MEMPERHATIKAN WARNING! THANKS BEFORE **

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : SasuHina

**Warnings : kelewat gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!**

Saya sisipkan beberapa humor di sini~ selamat menyimak!

Happy reading!

.

.

Chapter 4

Hujan turun makin derasnya. Hinata yang amat sangat teramat malang. Bukan Cuma tidak ada teman lagi, ia juga lupa membawa payung! Dan kini, ia tengah berlari untuk menuju ke rumah secepatnya.

'Aku tidak membenci hujan, tapi entah kenapa...aku merasa kesal sekali...' batinnya selama perjalanan.

Lha, kok dia lari ke rumah? Bukannya tadi Sasuke mengajaknya pulang bersama?

FLASHBACK.

"_Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Sasuke menawarkan Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bbb...Tidak terima kasih,-" ohmy, kekuatan aneh masih menguasai mulut Hinata. Yang tadinya mau bilang 'Baiklah' malah menjadi perkataan seperti itu._

"_Oh, fine. I'll go..." Sasuke sebenarnya juga kaget, namun ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan perasaan itu dan berjalan keluar kelas._

'_Aaarggh! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Hinataaa?' batin Hinata frustasi. _

_Tapi ia tidak menjambak rambut atau semacamnya. Ia hanya gemetaran di tempat._

FLASHBACK OFF.

"Hachiih!" kini Hinata benar-benar akan terkena flu. Hujan deras disertai angin memang menyebabkan cuaca berubah menjadi sejuk, no! Terlalu sejuk!

Cling. Mata Hinata menatap sebuah benda berkilauan. Tapi tentu hanya ilusi. Yang Hinata lihat adalah seorang anak yang menyewakan payung.

"Dek," Hinata menepuk pundak anak kecil yang lusuh itu.

"Iya?" anak itu menoleh dengan wajah innocent, rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Namanya siapa?" bukannya memijam payung atau apa, Hinata yang tersihir oleh ke-lucuan si anak itu malah menanyakan namanya.

"Konohamaru!" jawab anak itu dengan semangat. Mirip Naruto, ya?

"Kamu menyewakan payung?" tanya Hinata sok polos. Jelas-jelas anak itu memegang payung, dengan tulisan yang digantung di kerah bajunya 'SEWA PAYUNG' besar-besar pula.

"Iya!" jawab Konohamaru yang amat super polos itu.

"Kakak sewa satu, ya?"

"Payungnya memang Cuma satu, kak..." jawab Konohamaru.

"Oh, yaudah. Ini uangnya..." Hinata menyerahkan selembar uang 10.000 yen dan menukarnya dengan payung itu.

"Payungnya buat kakak aja ya! Makasih kakak! Kakak baik banget!" teriak anak itu kegirangan sambil berlari pergi.

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap kepergian anak itu dengan bingung. Tapi yasudahlah, daripada ia kehujanan lebih lama lagi, kan?

Beberapa meter di belakang Hinata...

"Kerja bagus, Konohamaru. Ini imbalanmu..." seorang lelaki ganteng(?) menyerahkan selembar uang 100.000 yen kepada Konohamaru.

"Yeeiy! Makasih Kak Sasu!" lagi-lagi, Konohamaru berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari pergi.

Sebentar, sebentar... Kak Sasu?

.

.

Hinata's Home.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Okaerinasai! Hinata-sama? Kenapa anda basah kuyup begitu?" rupanya Neji sudah pulang dan menyambut Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"A-aku lupa bawa payung, ja-jadi aku berlari pulang ke rumah. T-Tapi tadi aku sewa payung, k-kok..." Jawab Hinata takut. Takut disemprot kakaknya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu? Bukannya tadi kau bawa payung?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara.

"Payung itu? Aku pinjamkan pada orang yang lupa bawa payung..." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Beda nasib, beda tanggapan, beda perasaan, tapi perkataan mereka berdua hampir mirip, kan?

.

.

Back to Hinata's Home.

Setelah diceramahi singkat oleh Neji, Hinata kemudian membuka payung itu di taman rumahnya, untuk dikeringkan tentunya. Tenang saja, hujan sudah berhenti.

Byash. Payung yang terbuat dari plastik transprant itu mengembang. Hinata terdiam sesaat.

'I-inikan payung yang waktu itu pernah dijual di Konoha Trade Center secara terbatas? Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil itu memberikannya padaku?' Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil itu membelinya?' batin Hinata bingung. Payung limited edition yang dijual dengan harga cukup tinggi, kenapa bisa sampai ke tangan seorang penyewa payung?

.

.

The Next Day~

Mungkin dewa sial sedang membuntuti Hinata sampai hari ini. Well, kemarin mungkin ia tidak sial-sial amat. Sekarang? Sang guru fisika killer yang bernama Morino Ibiki sedang duduk di meja kelasnya sambil memegang penggaris besi dengan panjang 50 cm. Tujuannya telak pasti untuk memukul murid yang ketahuan melirik kiri-kanan, mengobrol, atau meminta contekan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, readers pasti tahu kalau kelas 11 C sedang mengadakan ulangan dadakan.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat kertas jawaban miliknya yang masih putih bersih. Ada sih tulisannya, nama, kelas, dan nomor absen yang tidak pernah ia lupa. Fisika, Kimia, dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan IPA sudah menjadi kelemahannya sejak masih SD (yah, fisika SD memang nggak dudul-dudul banget). Poor Hinata, apakah kau lupa bahwa kau sekarang sudah SMA? Author bahkan sudah membayangkan kalau IPA pasti sama susahnya kayak matematika. Kalau begitu, Hinata benar-benar senasib. Ia payah di mata pelajaran IPA dan Matematika menyusulnya saat masih SMP.

Dengan keringat dingin yang sudah menetes berkali-kali, Hinata melirik kecil ke sebelahnya. Sasuke? Ya, anak jenius itu sih tenang-tenang saja. Ia mengerjakan soalnya dengan pandangan datar dan terus menulis seolah pikirannya lancar dan nggak macet. Hinata menelan ludah berkali-kali. Apakah Sasuke lebih jenius daripada Einstein dan Sri Mulyani?

Sasuke pura-pura menengok ke arah Hinata dengan hati-hati, sebelum dirinya dipukul. Dengan mata kinclong non minus, bahkan ditambahkan plus 1,5 membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jauh. Whut happen dengan si Hyuga muda di sebelahnya itu? Kertas lembar jawabannya masih kosong, belum terisi. Kini Sasuke mengerti kenapa Hinata sekarang komat kamit nggak jelas.

Hinata sama sekali nggak tahu jawabannya.

Dengan kepedean tingkat dewa, Sasuke melangkah ke meja yang sedang diduduki guru killer itu.

"Pak, saya minta kertas buram untuk cakaran. Kertas saya sudah full." Dengan alasan simpel, Sasuke sudah kembali dengan membawa dua lembar kertas buram.

Dengan gesit dan lihai, Sasuke menuliskan sebagian dari berbagai macam jawabannya yang tersingkat dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya itu.

"E-etto? U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

Sasuke mah cuek sapi(?). ia lantas meneruskan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Hinata membuka kertas yang diberikan Sasuke. Tampaklah sebagian jawaban tertera di kertas itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu meremas kertas itu dan ia minta izin buang sampah. Sasuke hanya kaget, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

'Huh, menolak pertolonganku, eh?' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

DING DONG DING DONG!

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah selesai telah dibunyikan. Semua murid 11 C yang sebagian besar berwajah pucat, suram, dan lusuh itu dengan pasrah menyerahkan kertas jawabannya itu kepada Ibiki-sensei. Hinata salah satunya, namun Hinata hanya berwajah datar. Hal ini membuat Ino yang duduk dua bangku di belakangnya pun bertanya.

"Hei, yang kutahu, kau itu-kan benci fisika. Kenapa kau malah biasa-biasa seperti ini?" tanya Ino.

"W-walau aku benci, t-tapi tadi kertasku nggak terlalu kosong, kok. T-tenang saja," balas Hinata dengan datar dan gagap.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kukira kamu sudah berbanding terbalik. Hehehe..." canda Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

_iPhone has been unlocked._

_32 missed call – Stupid Aniki_

Sasuke melirik Handphone warna putih hasil karya apple itu dengan malas.

"Tch, kenapa lagi dengan Stupid Aniki ini?" gumamnya sambil menelepon Kakak 'tersayangnya' Uchiha Itachi.

"_Hello~ Its been a long time, stupid Otouto! How are you?" _sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Stupid Aniki, apa tinggal lama-lama di London membuatmu lupa bahasa Jepang?" balas Sasuke. Ralat, bukan bahasa Jepang, lebih tepatnya bahasa Jepang yang di Indonesiakan.

"_Sorry, Otouto. Aku tidak lupa kok, hanya a bit forgotten, hahahaha...tenang saja. Oh yeah, tonight jam 8 i'll arrived di Konoha International Airport, apa kau pick up aku di sana?" _ Tanya Itachi sambil berbicara bilingual ria.

"Hah? Ngapain kau kesini? Sudah selesai dengan sekolahmu di sana?" jujur, Sasuke kaget. Kakaknya yang satu ini cukup sulit untuk diajak pulang ke Jepang, dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba pulang.

"_Jahat kau Stupid Otouto! Aku juga don't know, father want me untuk pulang ke Jepang. He said ada urusan penting, jadi i should go home. Is that enough for you, Sasuke?"_ jawab Itachi lagi.

"Ya, ya. Berbuatlah sesukamu aku tidak perduli." Tanggap Sasuke datar.

"_Aww, thats too bad, Stupid otouto! Aku bring makanan kesukaanmu lho! Tomato cake, dari toko yang sering membuat the best cake di London~"_ rayu Itachi.

"...Oke, nanti malam ku jemput, telat 5 menit, aku bunuh kau." PIP. Tuut tuut tuut. Dengan resmi, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

'You Stupid baka Aniki, menghabiskan pulsaku hingga 1500 yen untuk meneleponmu ke London...' batin Sasuke kesal. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya pulang ke rumah.

'Geez, sebenarnya ada apa ya? Kenapa ayah sampai manggil Aniki pulang ke Jepang? Aku rasa ada masalah, jarang-jarang ayah minta Aniki pulang...' selama perjalanan, Sasuke hanya memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai rumahnya kelewatan sekilo. Ckckckckck...

TO BE CONTINUED~

Oke, saya tahu reader benci kata TBC. Penyakitnya juga seharusnya dibenci (?)

Saya juga tahu, chapter ini amat sangat teramat pendek. Harap maklum, saya ini tipe orang jahil yang suka bikin penasaran, Hahahaaaa(?).

Tenang, untuk chapter 5 saya sudah dapat ide kok, tinggal dilanjutkan saja. Semoga ini gak Gaje yaa, amin.

Mohon maaf sekali updatenya lama, saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya tes SMA, padahal kan udah di terima... *hiks hiks* abaikan itu.

Well, see ya in the next chapter~ Jaa Matte... *bow*

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesuai janji Bro and Sis! Saya update chapter 5 pas hari jadi Uchiha Sasuke! Author sudah jadi murid berseragam putih abu-abu nih! #pamer. Karena kesibukan meningkat, mohon maaf sekali kalau update kelamaan! *bow***

**Well, hapi ridding! *salah***

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warnings : JELEK! Kelewat gaje, OOC sampai core i7(?), lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Don't like don't read! Critics accepted.**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship.**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Konoha City, 09.00 PM.

Sasuke baru saja pulang sehabis menjemput kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dari bandara Konoha. Segera saja ia dan kakaknya turun dari mobil, lalu bergegas menuju ruang kerja Otou-san mereka, Uchiha Fugaku.

Brak!

"Otou-san!" Sasuke yang sudah penasaran banget langsung membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke? Ah, Itachi. Selamat datang kembali di Jepang. Kalian berdua, duduk di situ." Perintah sang ayah.

Uchiha brothers itu langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di depan ayah mereka.

"Ehem, jadi begini... mungkin berita ini cukup berat bagi kalian. Dan ini juga terserah kepada kalian." Fugaku mulai buka mulut.

"Mungkin kalian belum mengetahuinya, terutama Itachi." Fugaku menunjuk Itachi yang duduk dengan muka bantal dan mata 5 watt, bahasa lainnya alias sudah ngantuk.

"Apa yang terjadi 'Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Orang tua ngomong jangan di selip." Nasihat Fugaku.

"..."

"Jadi begini, Uchiha corp sedikit mengalami kebangkrutan. Sedangkan pengeluaran sekarang sedang besar-besarnya..." Fugaku menghela nafas sejenak.

"...Jadi, mungkin ini berat bagi kalian, tapi ayah ingin salah satu dari kalian untuk..."

Jeng jeng jeng jeng!

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat wajah tegas ayah mereka sambil melotot-melotot. Penasaran.

"...Bekerja di rumah keluarga Hyuga..."

.

.

"!"

.

.

"...Sebagai butler..."

.

.

.

Kekanakan. Ini sungguh kekanakan.

Tapi yang namanya keputusan Uchiha Fugaku memang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Dan sialnya lagi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau isi kepala si kepala keluarga itu sudah diliputi aura MKKB. Alias Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

Dan, ia adalah korban dari tindakan MKKB kemarin malam.

Flashback.

"_Ya, Kalian harus..."_

"_...Bekerja di rumah keluarga Hyuga..."_

_._

_._

"_!"_

_._

_._

"_...Sebagai butler..."_

_Brak! Sasuke menggebrak meja Fugaku dengan tatapan apa-apaan-syarat-itu?_

_Fugaku tahu hal itu akan terjadi, jadilah ia diam saja._

"_Tou-san apa-apaan sih! Aku dan Itachi-nii kan masih sekolah! Masa mau dijadikan butler?" bantah Sasuke._

"_Ya, itu benar Tou-san. Dengan kata lain, aku menolak." Balas Itachi datar. Ia ingin konverensi kecil-kecilan ini cepat selesai. Dia kan sudah ngantuk banget. Nggak perduli tuh perusahaan bakal bangkrut, dia masih punya banyak uang kok. Pikirnya._

"_Tidak bisa begitu!" balas Fugaku sambil berdiri dari kursinya._

"_Salah satu dari kalian harus menyetujuinya! Hanya ini yang bisa menyokong ekonomi keluarga kita!" _

"_Kalau kami berdua menolak?" balas Uchiha brothers itu kompak._

"_Tou-san tahu caranya."_

_._

_._

"_?"_

_._

_._

"_Kita adakan Jan Ken Pon antara kalian berdua."_

_._

_Wha-?_

Flashback Off.

Haah, Sasuke melengos.

'Masa aku harus pakai jas buntut warna hitam kelam, dan tiap hari bawa-bawa nampan ke depan majikan? Yang benar saja, kuso!' batin Sasuke kesal.

Tebakan reader benar, kalau reader menebak Sasuke kalah suit.

Itachi bisa bebas menjalani liburan sebulan-nya. Tidak dengan Sasuke, ia dituntut ayah yang kurang kerjaan itu dengan se-a-breg buku panduan menjadi butler.

Lah?

Sasuke melupakan sesuatu kah?

Ia bekerja di rumah Hinata!

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Jadi..." Seorang coret-kakek-coret bapak bermata putih(?), berambut panjang, dan selalu memakai kimono lelaki khas Jepang itu berdehem.

"Kau, yang dikirim Fugaku kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, Hiashi-sama. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mulai buka mulut dihadapan orang tua mengerikan ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis, dan itu tidaklah sebentar. Aku pergi kira-kira setahun, dan aku ingin kau merawat Hinata dengan baik-"

"T-tadaima- Ah! U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata yang baru saja datang langsung terbelalak melihat teman... ralat, lelaki yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya tengah duduk dihadapan ayahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalian sudah saling kenal, itu bagus." Tanggap sang ayah datar.

Gasp, Hinata takut. Apa maksud dari 'saling kenal' itu? Apa dirinya mau dijodohkan?

Sasuke mau melamar Hinata? Tentu bukan, melamar pekerjaan baru benar.

"Nah, kau di sini akan menjadi butler pribadi Hinata, selain bersekolah juga dengannya."

"Baik, Hiashi-sama."

"Satu syarat." Neji yang tiba-tiba datang langsung nimbrung.

"Jangan sampai kau macam-macam dengan Hinata, wahai Kouhai-ku..." sudah pasti, Kakak overprotektif itu sedang menatap Sasuke dengan death glare. Tapi, Sasuke mah cuek bebek, dia juga bisa begitu, kok?

"Kau kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk berkemas dan persiapan diri, senin besok kau sudah harus masuk kerja, mengerti?" ucap Hiashi tegas.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama. Saya mengerti." Balas Sasuke agak malas.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Makan malam di dalam keluarga Uchiha memang tidak pernah disertai keributan. Semuanya makan dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan malam ini, sang ayah yang biasanya selalu menjaga mulutnya agar tidak berbicara, malah jadi bercuap-cuap-pam-cuap (?) menceramahi Sasuke.

"Duduk yang benar, Sasuke. Anggap saja ini sebagai rumah majikanmu, kau harus menjaga kesopanan!" Titah sang ayah.

"Hn!" dengan kesal, Sasuke menanggapinya.

Yaiyalah kesal, orang dianya gak salah. Duduknya tegap, sikapnya sopan. Kenapa diceramahi?

"Habis ini kau yang cuci piring, bantu ibumu seperti kau membantu majikanmu!" perintah ayahnya lagi.

'Watdepak?'

Grrrttt. Sasuke menggigit sendok makannya sampai bengkok seperti yang ada di program "Bending Spoon". Oh, andai ia tahu sendok itu menangis... #PrayForSendok (?)

Tiap malam, memang sudah sejak SMP ia menawarkan diri membantu sang ibu untuk mencuci piring. Kenapa ayahnya bisa lupa? Bahkan sampai sekarang, kebiasaan itu masih kerap dilakukannya, kecuali jika ia sedang super sibuk.

Cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya itu, menghindari ocehan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" dengan kesal, ia membopong piring itu ke bak cuci piring dan langsung mencucinya.

Zrassh! Keran air dibuka lumayan besar. Saking kesalnya, ia menggosok piring bekas makannya dengan penuh gairah(?). sampai-sampai air cucian piring itu menciprat wajahnya sedikit.

"Kuso!" bisiknya kesal.

Nampaknya Sasuke terlalu kesal untuk menanggapi ocehan ayahnya lagi yang berkata 'Pelan-pelan sedikit!'.

'Kayak anak bayi saja...' batinnya.

Langsung saja Sasuke kabur ke kamar dan menguncinya.

Sayang sekali Sasuke, latihan menjadi butler baru saja dimulai!

.

.

.

2 Days later...

Kediaman Hyuga.

Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan cermin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Dengan wajah sedikit tidak terima, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang mengenakan hem lengan panjang berwarna putih, dilapisi jas buntut warna hitam kelam, dasi yang ia pikir serbet, dan pantovel hitam kinclong.

Uchiha Sasuke siap menjadi butler!

Ia keluar dari ruangan yang bisa dibilang kamarnya sekarang. Disambut oleh pandangan kagum dari wajah...Itachi?

"Kyaaa, Sasu-chan! You look so beautiful, today~" Itachi bernyanyi dengan tidakjelasnya.

"Baka Aniki, setidaknya aku bisa menjauh darimu." Balasnya sedikit kesal.

"U-Uchiha-san? S-sudah siap?" Hinata mendadak muncul seperti mengagetkan Sasuke, untung saja ia tidak sampai lompat.

"Yang kau lihat ap-" balasnya sedikit ketus, cepat-cepat ia ulangi.

"Ya, saya sudah siap...err...Nona?" Dengan susah payah, Sasuke berbicara bahasa baku dengan Hinata.

"P-panggil Hinata saja, Uchiha-san..."

"Baik, Nona Hinata. Saya sudah siap."

"A-ayo, Otousan sudah menunggu di bawah..." Hinata segera membalik badan dan berjalan ke bawah.

'Ah, apa hanya perasaanku, tapi Sasuke-kun nampak manis...' pikir Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hey, Otouto-chan~ Good luck, jangan think yang aneh-aneh while work ya!" titah Itachi sambil cengengesan.

"Shut up you stupid aniki..." balas Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

"T-tou-san, Uchiha-san sudah siap..." ucap Hinata kepada ayahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Sudah cukup, aku benci tindakan mewah." Balas sang tuan besar dengan ketus.

Cepat-cepat, Sasuke mengangkat badannya tegap.

"Hinata, jaga rumah ya. Baik-baiklah dengan Neji." Titah sang ayah, sebelum mencium pipi Hinata singkat.

"I-iya, Tou-san tenang saja..."

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah amat sangat iri dengan Hiashi.

'Pipi itu, Bibir itu, tubuh itu, Semuanya akan jadi...-'

"Hei anak muda! Jangan melamun, bantu aku mengangkat barang-barang ini!" perintah Hiashi mengembalikan nyawa Sasuke.

"Baik tuan..." balas Sasuke dengan nada malas.

.

.

One hour later.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja pulang dari mengantar Hiashi ke bandara. Neji yang menjaga rumah besar itu sendirian langsung berdiri.

"Ah, sudah pulang ya?" tatapan mata Neji menyelidik Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan dia kan, Sasuke?" bisik Neji disertai murka yang tipis.

"Kalau iya, kau mau ngapain, senpai~?" Jgerrr, balasan Sasuke disertai nada dan wajah mengejek inilah yang Neji benci.

Lagi-lagi ia dikerjai oleh bocah yang berumur setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kuso! Sekarang aku mau pergi. Kuharap, kau menjaga Hinata-sama dengan baik." Titahnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kediaman Hyuga.

"N-Neji-nii!" Hinata menyikut lengan kakaknya dengan wajah semerah semangka.

"Kau ini...khawatir sekali ya?"

Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau...mengidap sister complex?" tanya Sasuke dengan innocent face yang terkesan amat datar.

1 sec.

2 sec.

3 sec.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada dalam cengkraman dari tangan kekar Hyuga Neji.

"Jaga mulutmu, Butler." Kali ini Neji masih bisa menahan diri, karena tangan yang akan digunakannya untuk menghajar wajah tampan Sasuke sedang ditahan Hinata.

Dengan kasar, Neji menghempas(?) tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya ke lantai marmer dingin di kediaman Hyuga itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hyuga Neji resmi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke langsung berdiri, membenarkan kerah bajunya, lalu berjalan melenggang ke tingkat dua rumah itu.

.

'Dia, masih tetap menyebalkan. Julukan monster memang pantas untuknya...' Batin Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan berlari ke kamar.

'Kelambatanmu tidak pernah berubah, julukan slowpoke memang pantas untukmu.' Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Skip Time.

The next day~

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama..."

.

"Bangun Hinata-sama..."

.

"Khe, kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menciummu sekarang."

.

.

"EEP! U-Uchiha-san?" pekik Hinata kaget, Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria.

"Lekas mandi, atau kau bisa terlambat." Balasnya sambil melirik jam dinding.

Sekarang pukul 05.30 AM, biasanya jam begini, orang-orang masih ada yang tidur, tidak dengan Sasuke. Cowok rajin itu selalu ingin perfect!

"T-tapi kan, i-ini masih jam..."

"Cepat mandi atau kumandikan?" tanyanya dengan aura setan.

"D-dasar m-mesum..." bisik Hinata, namun Sasuke tidaklah tuli.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, wahai nona..." balasnya malas.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hinata segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Benar-benar, monster..." bisik Hinata di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Skip Time.

Pukul 06.30, Hyuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah... Yang masih sangat sepi tersebut.

'Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Uchiha-san memang selalu datang pagi...' batin Hinata yang baru tersadar.

"Mau berdiri di situ terus?" ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Hinata.

"T-tentu tidak, a-ayo..."

"Kau tahu, mengurusi majikan sepertimu sangatlah merepotkan..." terang Sasuke sambil menguap.

.

.

"Tidak perlu kau urus, aku juga tidak masalah." Tanggap Hinata datar. Sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku duluan, Uchiha-san."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke sudah ditinggal sendirian.

'Huh, dia mengambek atau apa?' batinnya sambil menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas.

To Be Continued~ *digebukin*

Aduh, maaf banget yah readers, chapter ini pendek kan? Maaf banget, Author udah buntu, gaktau mau gimana lanjutannya, chapter depan aja yah? *ngemis*

Anyway, Tanjoubi omodetou Uchiha Sasuke! Please be mine tonight! *di kubur hidup-hidup sama Sasuke FC*

Hahah, gak Cuma ini dah yaaa, author sudah buat sekuel dari _**Need Your Time, Not Your Money**_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke! :3 ada yang minat baca, semoga saja ada.

Review? Kritik? Monggo~ Flame? Silahkan flame sesuka hati flamers, Nanaho Cuma baca, gak akan pernah di tanggepin~

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story Of Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho**

**Warnings : JELEK! Kelewat gaje, OOC, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Bahasa Tidak Baku! Don't like don't read! Critics accepted.**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship.**

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke."

Hinata terus menerus menggosok kepalanya dengan sisir sambil bengong.

'Butler itu aneh...'

Flashback.

"_Mau berdiri di situ terus?" ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Hinata._

"_T-tentu tidak, a-ayo..."_

"_Kau tahu, mengurusi majikan sepertimu sangatlah merepotkan..." terang Sasuke sambil menguap._

_._

_._

"_Tidak perlu kau urus, aku juga tidak masalah." Tanggap Hinata datar. Sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku duluan, Uchiha-san." _

_Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke sudah ditinggal sendirian._

'_Huh, dia mengambek atau apa?' batinnya sambil menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas._

_._

_Ada lagi ulah sebelum bel masuk kelas..._

_Hinata memandangi Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan heran._

'_A-ada apa dengan si monster ini?'_

_Bingung? Yah, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat tanpa menoleh._

"_Sa-Sa-Sasuke-san..." Hinata memanggilnya dengan takut sambil menggengam bahu si butler._

_._

"_Ada apa Hinata-sama? Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau memandangi dan memelukku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda sambil merekayasa keadaan. (Read : Menggenggam bahu = memeluk)_

_Oh yeah, Sasuke juga sengaja mengeraskan volume bicaranya. Ingin mengerjai si nona muda Hyuuga._

_._

"_..." Hinata memandangnya dengan wajah marah (seperti di Naruto RTN). Kemudian ia meninju bahu Sasuke cukup keras dan berjalan keluar kelas._

_Sasuke hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil mengelus bahunya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Usahanya mengerjai si nona besar hingga blushing gatot banget. Gagal Total pakai banget._

_._

_Yang terakhir, ulah Sasuke di waktu istirahat._

"_Hinata-sama, bento anda?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada iseng dan harap-harap bisa mengembalikan mood si nona besar._

"_A-aku tidak suka panggilan itu!" Like father, then like daughter. Sama-sama tidak suka hal mewah._

"_Maaf aku tidak sengaja, tch dasar Slowpoke hothead," gulp. Kali ini Sasuke harus menelan ludah karena memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan laknat tersebut._

"_Hey Uchiha, kau mau dipecat?" Hinata __**ingin**__ sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun itu bukan tipe Hinata, tapi Neji._

"_Hmph..." Gumam Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke._

End of flashback.

.

.

.

"Dia ingin mengerjaiku, mempermainkanku, atau apa?" Nada bicara Hinata menjadi serius.

"Apa...dia ada masalah?"

.

Sasuke sedang mengganti pakaiannya selang sedetik kemudian Hinata masuk menerobos pintu kamarnya dengan wajah datar. 'Seperti kehilangan jiwa saja.' Pikir Sasuke.

Hinata lalu duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa aneh langsung mendekatinya, dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama..." bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"KYAAAA!" Hinata yang entah mendapat jiwa dari mana langsung berteriak dan berlari keluar.

Hinata terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

'Aku, memang tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku majikan yang payah, aku membiarkan butlerku menghadapi masalahnya sendiri...'

Hinata tersungkur di atas ranjangnya sekarang. Hanya ada sebaris kata yang dipikirkannya.

'...Aku majikan yang payah.'

.

.

.

The next day.

Pagi hari itu disambut dengan gebrakan pintu yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Maaf Hinata-sama aku terlamb...bat..." Sasuke terdiam.

Yang ditemukannya sekarang adalah ranjang rapih dengan majikan yang sudah duduk di atas meja belajarnya sambil menatap langit.

"Ah, S-Sasuke-san...selamat pagi..." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum mengembang, membuat Sasuke _salting_ saking manisnya.

"Pagi ini sarapan anda _Cream Brulee_, silahkan dinikmati, Hinata-sama..."

.

Selama perjalan ke sekolah, Hinata terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Sasuke menjadi cemas akan majikannya ini.

"Kepalaku pusing..." Bisik Hinata sangat pelan.

.

Selama di sekolah, hampir tidak terlihat protesan yang dibuat Hinata kepada cara perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Banyak murid meledek mereka.

"Cie damai nih,"

"Sudah jadian?"

"Status kalian apa sekarang?"

"Jangan-jangan wanita culun itu dihamilinya..."

Ledekan telah berangsur menjadi gosip.

"Diam kalian semua." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun~ Kok marah sih? Memangnya kau siapanya dia? Hah? Pahlawan kesiangan? Atau...budak? Ahahaa~" Cibir Karin dengan kasarnya. Jelas rasa dendam tersirat dari omongannya.

"Aku memang budaknya, lalu kau mau ap-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Hinata sambil membekap mulut Sasuke.

"Biar saja mereka, biarkan aku sendiri kalau perlu. Kau pergi saja kembali ke tempatmu..." Bisik Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat murung.

"Nah, nah. Sekarang apa mau si tuan puteri? Belum puas kau memperbudak Sasuke-kun ku?"

"..." Hinata terdiam.

"Dengar ya!" Karin menggengam dagu Hinata. "Sasuke itu milikku! Kau hanya murid pindahan saja belagu!" Karin mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah memperlakukan Sasukeku dengan kurang ajar!" Karin melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Dengan tidak rela, ia berusaha tenang memandang majikannya ditampar. Oh, berusaha sangat keras untuk tenang.

Seandainya kesabaran Sasuke hilang, ia sudah merajam Karin dengan meja belajar sekolah.

"Cukup Karin!" Lerai Sakura. "...Kau keterlaluan."

"Apa? Apa yang keterlaluan? Aku melakukan hal ini demi Sasuke-kun!"

"Bukan begini caranya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar sejak dicampakkan Sasuke, hah!" Bentak Sakura kehilangan kesabaran.

.

"...Itu tidak benar, Sakura-chan..." Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Karin-chan melakukan hal yang benar. A-aku tidak pantas melakukan ini pada Sasuke-san..."

"Maafkan aku Karin-chan." Hinata membungkuk, kemudian menyalami tangan Karin.

"Menjijikan! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" Karin menarik tangannya. "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, gadis brengsek! Tidak ada lain kali!" Lalu Karin berlalu ke luar kelas.

'Gadis itu...ngapain sih pakai minta maaf segala...' Karin mengusap tangannya dan pergi berlari.

.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang berlutut. "Kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini..." Sakura menggapai wajah Hinata yang tertutup rambut panjangnya.

Kaget. Sakura kaget. Wajah Hinata pucat sekali, seperti mayat hidup yang terseret ke sekolah.

"Ya ampun Hinata...". "Ini manusia atau mayat?" Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura membuat kekhawatiran dengan sensasi lawak.

"Minggir kalian berdua." Perintah Sasuke kelewat dingin.

Otomatis Naruto dan Sakura menyingkir.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ke UKS. Wajah khawatir yang sejak tadi disembunyikan kini terlihat.

'Aku butler yang tidak bertanggung jawab...'

.

.

.

_Oh tidak, rumahmu kebakaran Hinata...dan Sasuke masih ada di dalamnya._

"Sa-Sa..."

_Kau melihat mayatnya yang terbakar di depan halaman rumahmu._

"Sasu..."

_Dan ia mati dengan menggenggam cincin pertunangan kalian..._

_._

"Sasuke!" Sekarang. Dengan resmi Hyuuga Hinata terbangun dari mimpi anehnya.

"Disini." Ah, wajah datar seperti biasa. Sasuke duduk disebelahnya dengan seragam butler hitam kelam itu.

"K-kita di rumah?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari Hinata. Mana ada UKS se-spektakular kamarmu?

"Menurutmu?" Senyum nakal menggoda nampak dari mulut Sasuke.

"I-iya sih..."

.

.

Diam beberapa saat, kemudian...

"Kau sebenarnya kena-" keduanya memulai pembicaraan dengan topik sama.

.

"..._Ladies first_." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"A-anu...etto..." Hinata memainkan jari seperti biasanya.

"A-apa selama bekerja di sini Sasuke-san ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata harap-harap-cemas.

"Aa...tidak...tidak sama sekali,"

"O-oh..._yokatta ne_..." Hinata nampak lega sekarang. "S-Sasuke-san mau bertanya apa?"

"...Cuma pertanyaan sepele." Sasuke membetulkan poninya. "Kenapa kau tadi pagi seperti mayat hidup?". 'Gue bisa disunat Hiashi-sama kalau ketahuan Hinata kena gizi buruk...' Batin Sasuke dengan _creepy_ namun lawak.

"Eh, anu itu..." Hinata tampak kebingungan menjawabnya.

'Aku tidak mungkin bilang aku khawatir padanya...'

"Ohya! Aku hanya kesal!" Jawab Hinata OOC. "A-aku kesal karena tidak mengerti bab fisika kemarin...ja-jadi ya..."

Puh. Sasuke bisa tertawa seperti orang gila kalau tidak mengendalikan diri.

"_Slowpoke_ tetap saja _slowpoke_,"

"Sasuke-san..." Hinata menarik celemek dari pinggang Sasuke kemudian mengibaskannya dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Aduh!"

"_I-i'm not a slowpoke, y-you naughty monster!_" Hinata kembali mengibaskan serbet berbahan _nylon_ itu ke wajah tampan Sasuke...sebentar, sejak kapan Hinata mengklaim kalau wajah Sasuke itu tampan?

"Kau memang _slowpoke_." Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat.

"Belajarlah sedikit agar tidak menjadi _overslowpoke_," Nasihat Sasuke sok orang tua sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Me-menyebalkaaan!" Hinata merasakan malu berlebih yang membuat wajahnya sangat merah.

.

Di balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Haaah...kibasan yang bagus nona muda..." Sasuke mengelap peluh di dahinya dan pipinya. Oh, ada sedikit darah bung.

"Cukup bagus untuk melukai wajah tampanku," Sasuke lalu memegang dadanya.

.

.

"Dan debaran ini bertambah cepat lagi..." Bisiknya amat pelan.

.

.

.

To be continued~

Ampun ampuuun! Saya lama sekali menelantarkan fic ini ampunnnnn!

Awk, tuh sudah ber-_chemistry_ yaaah~ semoga kalian suka aja deeeh~

Ide selanjutnya tuh sudah ada! Tapi entahlah kalau hilang nanti *digiles tong sampah*

Alhamdulilah, sesuatu saya cuma gak lulus dikit waktu semesteran...

Maafkan Nanaho yang lama hiatus...SMA ternyata sibuk banget nyong Nanaho aja jarang-jarang mikirin ide...

Pendek sih, tapi...

Aah sudahlah review saja =)

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
